


Kinktober: Day 12

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [12]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Marking, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Marking / Public Sex





	Kinktober: Day 12

The way Sonny had been eyeing you all night was nothing short of_ ravenous_, and you'd been waiting hours for him to make a move. You’d caught him looking at your tits no less than three times over dinner, and he’d apologized on all three occasions. He was kind of cute when he was embarrassed, you had to admit, but at this point in your evening you’d much rather see him act on his urges than back down.

The fact that he finally worked up the courage to take your hand was a surprise, and you looked at him in something close to shock. He blushed and loosened his grip, starting to stammer out another apology, but you didn't give him the chance. 

"Sonny, if you say you're sorry one more time, I swear to God."

He reflexively opened his mouth to apologize for apologizing, thought about it, and managed to stop himself. "I'm— um, alright."

"You were clearly raised right, and I can appreciate that, but if your tongue isn't in my mouth in the next thirty seconds I'm about to call it a night."

Sonny blinked at you. You thought for a moment that you'd scared him off, but something in his posture changed and he grabbed you by the arm. He certainly wasn't a large man, but when he straightened up to full height and put his shoulders back his frame just about doubled in size. Your jaw dropped as Sonny twisted your forearm behind your back, spun you around, and marched you up two flights of stairs out of the subway station. 

You didn't have to wonder where he was taking you for long. He pushed you into the nearest alley and turned you back to face him, pinning you to the brick by your hips. Wrapping your hand around the back of his head, you finally pulled him in for the rough, messy kiss you'd been wanting all evening. 

Sonny's hands were under your shirt in a heartbeat, indecisively switching between gripping at your hips, running his thumbs along your waistband, and feeling you up over your bra. He fumbled to undo your top button, then two more, and finally pulled away to get a good look at his handiwork. You were both breathing hard and you tried to pull him back in for another kiss, but he went for your exposed neck instead, sucking a dark bruise into the base of your throat. 

"_Fuck_, Sonny," you moaned, grabbing the front of his shirt and letting your head fall back against the wall. 

"You been waiting this long for me to take charge?"

You nodded. 

"Christ, why didn't you say something?" Sonny marked you again just below your ear, and you gasped. "Coulda made you come half a dozen times by now."

The confidence in his voice was staggering, and you wondered where this version of him had been hiding. "Yeah?" You felt for his belt, undoing the buckle and pulling it open. "Put your money where your mouth is, Detective."

"Is that a challenge?" Sonny pushed your hands away from his waist and pinned them over your head, opening his fly one-handed with a little effort. 

“Maybe.”

He hiked your skirt up with little ceremony and pushed your panties aside, guiding his cock between your legs and teasing your entrance. You gasped as he brushed your clit, arching your back away from the wall for more contact, and Sonny smirked down at you. He tightened his grip on your wrists and leaned back, slipping the very head of his cock into your pussy. 

"Shit, so wet for me already..." He straightened his legs, slowly easing himself deeper, and you felt your legs begin to tremble. "Not running that mouth of yours so much now, are you?"

You could feel every last inch of him, hard and hot and twitching with arousal, the base of his shaft coming to rest against your clit as he slipped in to the hilt. Moaning, you ground down against him, tipping your head to the side as he buried his face in your neck. 

Teeth skimmed your jugular as Sonny mouthed at your neck, and you half-registered the feeling of him leaving more hickeys; two below your ear and a third just above your collarbone. You'd normally let yourself enjoy being claimed for everybody to see, but your attention was more on the fact that this tall, sexy cop had his cock in you, and you could feel him holding back vocal reactions every time you shifted in his grip. 

"What do you think, sweetheart," he murmured, licking over the trail of bruises he'd left. "One now and the other five when I get you home?"

You nodded with a whimper, pulling him closer as he began to thrust into you with rough abandon, and you leaned into him, using his shoulder to stifle the noises you couldn't help but make. He knew what he was doing, and you had to wonder what he'd be able to do once you got him in bed, even as you felt an orgasm building.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
